It is well known that film supports such as heat-set, biaxially-oriented linear polyesters have a tendency to pick up electrostatic charges when being moved with respect to other objects such as the transport means and transport rollers and other parts of the hardware with which it is used. A film support so charged, when exposed to toner, particularly liquid toner, the liquid of which is insulating, picks up a random background of toner. Toner picked up in this manner is adhered only lightly. When handled, or brushed against by clothing an unpleasant smudge results. The greater the static charge the greater amount of the weakly adhered toner is present which becomes available as a threat to ones clothing. A further problem is that in the case of a transparent electrostatographic recording element too great a toner pick up provides so much background or fog that the amount of information supplied by the imaged surface is diminished. Solutions to this problem have been described in my concurrently filed applications Ser. No. 943,714 and Ser. No. 943,721, both filed Sept. 19, 1978.